Memories
by AD16
Summary: I was supposed to be somewhere else, anywhere that wasn’t with you. Everyone could see what was next; even you knew you’d break my heart.
1. Chapter 1

The summer of my sixteenth year, you loved to tell me I was too young, but you still hung around. I spent my days wondering what you were doing and my nights knowing exactly. I was supposed to be somewhere else, anywhere that wasn't with you. Everyone could see what was next; even you knew you'd break my heart.

It wasn't like I hadn't been hurt before, I'd told you about the boy who came before you. By the time I met you I'd forgotten what it was like to feel broken, you were quick to remind me, but I kept coming back for more.

The air is colder now, than those summer nights. All I have left to sustain me is memories.


	2. Chapter 2

**June 14****th**

"Alex!" I jumped awake at the sound of my older brother shouting my name. "We're here, get out."

I shook off my sleepiness from the three hour trip.

"Alright already, calm yourself." I ran my hand through my messed up hair and jumped out of the car. I grabbed my bag from the trunk and slung it over my shoulder. I shifted uncomfortably and waited for Justin to speed off toward his summer of peace without me.

"So uh" He coughed. "I'll see you in August."

"Yeah, um I'll see you." He gave a small wave and drove off, leaving me staring up at the huge white house in front of me. I nervously strode up to the door and rung the bell. No response. I stood for another five minutes, listening to the music pumping from the upstairs rooms before knocking loudly. Moments later I heard footsteps thumping down the stairs. The door swung open, nearly knocking me over.

"Yeah?" A girl with red hair pulled into a bun, and a blue sundress stared me down as she answered the door.

"Uhh, I'm Alex Russo." I managed to stammer out. "I.."

"Don't bother, we've heard all about you. The painting prodigy, that's what Mr. Hatcher called you. "

"Oh." I blushed. "Well, I'm sure that's not..."

"Don't bother being modest, we know you know you're good. That's why you bothered coming here, that's why we're all here. I'm Jenny, by the way. You can come in, you know."

I nodded and stepped inside. Why was I being such an idiot? Why was I so intimidated by this girl, because she was a few years older than me? I'd never let something like this get to me back home.

I walked in after Jenny who quickly skipped back up the stairs. She clearly wasn't about to give me a tour, so I lugged my bag up the stairs on my own in search of my room. After several long strides down the hallway I spotted the door with a dry erase board hanging with mine and another girl's name written on it.

"Room C: Alex Russo and August McConnell." I read aloud and pushed the door open to what was apparently my room. The room contained two unmade beds, an empty closet and dresser, a desk, and a book shelf. It was pretty safe to assume my roommate had yet to arrive. I tossed my bag closest to the bed on the left and threw myself on the floor. I'd barely had time to exhale my sigh of relief when a voice called out.

"I'm guessing you're Alex."

"You've guessed right." I said to a short girl with messy brown curls.

"August, obviously."

"Actually, I think it's June." I said and cracked a smile. August just stared at me blankly. "Ookay, guess you've heard that one before."

"Once or twice" She smirked. "So, you're a painter?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"We've all heard about you, you're the youngest person here. I guess you didn't realize it's pretty rare someone still in high school gets into this place; kids apply here after graduation, and only about a fourth get in. So we've all assumed you're amazing. Are you amazing?"

"Yeah, I guess I am." I said smugly as I rose to my feet. "Nice to meet you August, but I'm going to get to know this place a little better."

I glided out of my room with my confidence back and an entire summer ahead of me.


	3. Chapter 3

**June 25**

I drummed my fingers on the desk anxiously watching the clock, praying for 3:00 to roll around quickly. I couldn't get out of class fast enough. I loved my painting class, but tomorrow was Friday and I just couldn't wait for the weekend. I was about to jump out of my seat when a folded note smacked me in the face and dropped onto my desk. I glared over at August who just shrugged her shoulders and mouthed "Open it."

"_Let's go to the cafe after class? Have a favor to ask."_

_-August_

I turned to her and nodded wondering what she could possibly want from me. Since I'd moved in, August and I had so far been getting along pretty well, which is good since we're forced to spend the majority of our day together.

"_I'm not doing your drawing homework again."_

I scribbled back and threw it back at her. She opened it, looked over, and stuck out her tongue at me. Finally the bell chimed and all the students crowded to get out of the door. August caught up with me.

"It's not a school favor."

"Should I be worried?"

"Course not, trust me!" She smirked at me, grabbing my hand and pulling me towards and empty table and practically throwing me in the chair opposite her.

"Okay, you know there's that movie night in the Boy's house tomorrow night?"

Jenny had already informed me that the boy's houses always held the infamous movie nights once a month, they always played a slasher flick or a crude comedy, but it really didn't matter what they played anyway, because no one really _watched_ the movies. The whole movie night façade was to mask the true purpose from the administration and get permission to allow girls in the house past the normal curfew of 9:00.

"Yeah I wasn't really planning on-"

"Yes, you were." She cut me off.

"Are you trying to set me up or something?"

"No! I'm trying to set me up."

"Why are you asking me about it then?"

"There's this boy, Nate. He took me to get ice cream after drawing yesterday, and I don't know Alex, I liked being with him. I felt safe, and I don't get that feeling with other boys. He asked me to come tomorrow night, but I can't go alone. I'll look like a loser, or like I'm going just for him. Please go with me!"

"You _are_ going just for him! He asked you, and when you guys end up making out I'll have to sit there and listen to your disgusting slurping noises." I started to make kissing noises at her, August looked at me disgustedly and cut me off.

"Hey! We will not end up making out and it won't be weird, there's going to be a bunch of people going."

"Then you can hang out with one of them."

"Alex!"

"Fine! I'll go, whatever, but when you guys start making out…and you will, I'm going right back to our room."

"Fair enough." She said, beaming. "I love you!"

"Yeah, I know you do." I said and playfully ruffled her already messy curls.

**June 26**

We were already ten minutes late when August finally emerged from the bathroom, after spending about two weeks with her already, I'd noticed she wasn't really the usual type to stress about how she looked, but like with most girls, a boy had her freaking out.

"Finally! We're already late and I really have to pee."

"I'm sorry! My hair wasn't cooperating, and I had to try three different products and then I finally-."

"I don't care right now, August!" I shrieked and ran in the bathroom. I could already tell this night was not going to go smoothly.

"Hurry up! We have to go!"

"I'm coming, chill out!" I ran out of the bathroom, grabbed August's hand and pulled her out the door. "Let's go! Go! Go!"

When we got there they'd already started the movie. August immediately started scanning the room for Nate. I nearly screamed when two arms wrapped around her waist from behind and a deep voice whispered.

"Hey."

"Hi. I'm late, I'm sorry. This is Alex"

"Nate." He said simply and reached over to shake my hand. "Where do you want to sit?"

"Anywhere is fine." August said dismissively. Nate very predictably pulled her to the back of the room, where several couples were already getting horizontal. It was actually really disgusting when you think about it; I just always thought things like that should be done in private, not in one big movie night orgy.

Just as I'd thought, Nate and August watched the movie for about five minutes before he pulled her into him and the earlier imitated slurping noises starting coming from right behind me. I was just about to get up and leave as promised when Nate's cell phone went off and he and August jumped apart. He walked out of the room to take the call and I turned to August.

"Not going to make out, huh?"

"I'm sorry! It's not like I could stop him. He'd think I didn't like him…Are you leaving?"

Nate came back before I could answer.

"August, I'm sorry that was Blake. I have to go pick him up from work. I'll be back in fifteen minutes. I swear, stay here" And he went running out the door."

"Who the heck is Blake?"

"Nate's best friend, he's a local. He doesn't have a car."

"Well can I hook up with _him_?" I grinned

"Yeah, well actually he's kind of with someone right now but they're not really _dating_. It's confusing but, sure, go for it."

"I'm only kidding, what's he like anyway?" But once again, there wasn't an answer because the two boys slammed through the door. Nate climbed back on top of August, and the one I could only assume was Blake crashed on the couch right next to me.

"Hey, I'm Blake."

"I assumed as much, I'm Alex."

"Alex, Alex, Alex." He repeated. "Okay, I'll remember that." I paused to look him over, dark hair with bangs that flopped over his eyes, bad posture, very thin, only a little taller than me by the looks of it, tan skin, and big brown eyes that were staring right back at me."

"So, what are we watching?" He asked me.

"Well since I'm the only one watching you picked the right person to ask." Luckily I'd seen this one before and it was one of my favorites. "Donnie Darko, I like it a lot."

"Is that the guy from October Sky?"

"Yeah!" I said excitedly. "I like that one too, I really love Jake Gyllenhaal.

"Yeah he's cool." We sat in silence for the remainder of the movie, since I'd seen it before I watched Blake most of the time. There wasn't anything that made him particularly attractive, but there was just _something_ about him that made me unable to look away.

When the movie ended all the couples reluctantly separated and began to rush out the doorway, trying to make the extended curfew, it was a big deal to miss curfew, so if you were planning on it you'd better have a damn good excuse.

"I'll take you guys home." Nate offered, and quickly led us through the back door that I hadn't even noticed. We piled into his car. I looked over at August, whose hair was even messier than usual and was blushing like crazy. I rolled my eyes and smiled as she sighed happily and leaned against me. Since the boy's and girl's houses weren't that far away, it wasn't long at all before we were back at our own huge white house.

"Come on now, let's go." I had to drag August away from Nate. Blake stepped out of the car.

"Hey! Wait, Alex. Goodbye hug?" I hesitated. "I'm a hugger." He smirked. I quickly leaned into him before pulling away. His scent made me dizzy.

"Let's hang out again soon." He said, and I couldn't do anything but nod like an idiot.

"Yeah, what are you guys doing tomorrow?" Nate asked.

"I signed up for an extra drawing class, so I'm busy." August said, sounding like she could care less if she saw Nate the next day.

_I'm not busy! _I wanted to scream, but I knew I shouldn't.

"We're going to miss curfew, August, let's go!" But we made it to our room just in time, and I crashed into my bed with my head still spinning.


	4. Chapter 4

**June 30**

August was already on the phone when I got back from painting. I didn't even stop to question who she was talking to, it was pretty obvious. Nate had been calling her about three times a day ever since Friday night. I dropped my bag on the floor started to dig around for my sketch pad to start on my homework for drawing tomorrow.

"Alex!" August whispered my name and I looked up from my search. "Nate wants to know if we want to go down to the skate park." Her eyes were pleading, but that last thing I wanted was the end up the third wheel.

"Is Blake going?" I asked, trying to disguise the hopefulness in my voice. August turned back to the phone.

"Nate, is Blake coming?" She looked over and nodded at me.

"Then I'll go!" I practically screamed. Nate must have heard because I heard him laughing on the other end. "I mean, I don't care…I just don't want to be the third wheel, that's why I asked."

"Yeah, I know." August said, pretending she actually believed me. I was going to have to tone it down; I didn't want Blake to think I was some little girl with a crush. He was 19 and I was 16, the chances of him returning my feelings were pretty slim. Even if there wasn't the age difference, he'd still be way out of my league, but no harm in flirting, right?

"He's going to pick us up in ten minutes, are you ready?"

"Yeah, hang on." I quickly ran a brush through my hair and brushed my teeth, going as quickly as I could while August watched out the window for Nate's silver car. Watching for his car proved to be pointless since we could hear him from down the street, music loudly pumping from his car.

"Come on!" August yelled, already making her way down the stairs.

"Hey babe!" Nate called as August climbed into the front seat. I crawled in back next to Blake, who was dancing to the blaring music. He looked like an idiot.

"Hey Alex." He grinned at me. "Do you like this song?" The song in question wasn't one I'd heard before, but I'd heard enough songs like it.

"Not really." I admitted.

"Change it!" He called to Nate in the front seat. When Nate ignored him he reached forward to smack him on the shoulder. His phone slipped out of his pocket and onto the seat. I discreetly reached over to grab it and programmed in my number, then slid it back to where it had fallen.

"What kind of music _do _you like?"

"I like a lot of different stuff. I don't listen to the radio much. I don't really have _one_ favorite band, it changes every so often." I blushed and he nodded. I couldn't help but feel stupid every time I spoke to him. I really wanted to impress him, but I wanted him to like _me_.

"Is there anything you really don't like?"

"Well, there's certain artists I don't like but I can't knock out a whole genre because there's always an exception…Do you know what I mean?"

"Yeah" He said. "Exactly."

I felt nervous going into the skate park. These were all the people Blake hung out with. The park was indoors with a half pipe on one side and a small section with couches on the other. There were people everywhere. Mostly boys were skating, on boards and roller blades, with a few on bikes and even scooters. The girls were sitting on the couch watching. We carefully made our way over to the couches, making sure not to get hit by anyone. A small girl jumped up from where she was sitting and made her way over to Blake.

"Hey Rebecca." He said and hugged her, then he turned back to me. I could see her glaring at me out of the corner of my eye. She sat back down and started to whisper to her friend, it was obvious they were talking about me, but what for?

"I'm going to go skate." Blake announced and threw his board down, Nate followed. There was no room on any of the couches, and I wasn't about to ask Rebecca to make some room, she'd probably claw my eyes out.

I felt extremely out of place. I could skate a little, but I was nowhere near as good as these boys. I watched Blake intently, he was amazing.

"He's good, right?" August smirked.

"Really good." I agreed.

"I really wish Nate wouldn't embarrass himself like that." I glanced over to see Nate completely wipe out. "That's like the seventh time already." We laughed.

"He's just having fun I guess."

"Nah, he was just wants to be like Blake." She stared straight ahead. "I can't imagine why."

"Why? He's really good at skating."

"That not what I meant. He just…forget it. I'm starving. Everyone's going to get pizza, you coming?"

My stomach rumbled at the thought of food. I hadn't eaten since eleven. It had to be about eight now.

"Yeah let's go get the guys."

The pizza place turned out to be right next to the park. There were about twelve of us at our table, and even more people throughout the restaurant August sat next to me, with Blake right across and Rebecca right next to him, staring me down. I grew increasingly uncomfortable, Rebecca obviously had some sort of thing for Blake and felt threatened by me, though I had no clue why, he'd barely said a word to me all night.

Everyone around me was laughing and telling stories. I looked down at the plate of fries I'd ordered. All these kids knew each other. Even August was familiar with a few of them since this was her second year here. I had no stories remember or laugh about.

"Alex." Blake's voice penetrated my thoughts. He grinned at me as I looked up. "Fry me." I went to pass him a french fry, but he opened up his mouth instead. I grinned and tossed it at him, he surprisingly caught it and he laughed. My heart sped up. I love his laugh, I decided.

"Shit, Alex. We have to get back. I've got homework to do."

"Uhh okay." I stuttered out. I wanted to stay, but I had homework too, and it was dangerously close to the week night curfew anyway.

"Blake, I'm going to run them home. Can you get a ride back?" Nate asked.

"I'll take him!" Rebecca quickly announced, glaring at me, making sure I _knew _who he was going home with.

The three of us stood up to leave.

"Hey wait," Blake stood up and walked over to me. "Hug, remember?" I gave him a quick hug and ran to catch up with August and Nate who were already making their way to the car.

"Damn it! I have so much drawing." August complained as we walked in the door. "Did you start yours yet?"

"I did some of it in class." I said passively. "Hey, what's with Rebecca?"

"Oh yeah, I noticed she didn't seem too fond of you. Remember when I told you Blake was kind of with someone, that's her. He won't call her his girlfriend but she likes him a lot. Did you see her face when you fed him that French fry?"

"He asked me to!" I blushed. "I thought she was going to kill me."

"She and I get along well enough, but I don't think she's the most stable person, you should probably be more careful."

"Noted." I said and pulled out my sketchpad.

Blake was with someone. She liked him a lot. Why wouldn't he call her his girlfriend? Why bother being with someone like that if you're not going to give it your all. Rebecca might have been unstable, but she was gorgeous. Is that the kind of girl he liked? I could never compare to that. Still, I couldn't help but be sort of satisfied that she was jealous of me. That meant that she obviously saw a connection between us right? She didn't shoot daggers at many of the other girls that had flirted with Blake that night, which I'd noticed was a lot. Everyone at the skate park seemed to adore him; it wasn't hard to see why.

I finished my last drawing and put my sketch pad back into my bag. August was still scribbling away and I wasn't about to interrupt her. I crawled into my bed and was about the turn off my lamp when my phone buzzed. I reached over, grabbed it from the nightstand. The text was from a number I didn't recognize and it only said two words.

"_**Goodnight, Alex."**_


	5. Chapter 5

**July 2**

Classes were over for this week, we have a short break because the fourth was coming up. Since August's parents lived close she'd decided to go home until Monday. I had our room to myself. I opened up my sketch pad for the third time that night. Without August here there wasn't much else to do but draw. I was already ahead on my assignments. I flipped on the radio and a song I'd never heard before came on. By the second time the chorus came around I was up on my feet dancing, and whipping my hair around. I heard my door slam and froze. I slowly looked up to see Blake trying to hold in his laughter.

"You know, if you're going to do that, you should lock your door." And then he lost it.

"I thought it was locked! And I wasn't expecting anyone. And it's like eleven, you shouldn't be here anyway!"

"But I am here. What are you going to do about it?"

"Tell you to go home." I said, but I didn't mean it at all. "How did you get in here anyway?"

"Sara let me in." Sara lived on the first floor, I'd only talked to her once, on my second day I knocked milk on her lap at breakfast. She bitched me out and I honestly almost hit her. I hadn't talked to her since.

"How do you know Sara?"

"I know pretty much all the girls here." That sentence bothered me way more than it should have. Of course he talked to other girls. Why wouldn't he? Why should I care? But why was he here?

He walked over and sat on my bed. I sat down next to him. Neither of us said anything for what seemed like forever.

"This is weird."

"Why?" He laughed.

_Because. _I wanted to say. _We're all alone in my room, it's late and I barely know you, but I like you and I don't know if you like me too, and all I want to do is kiss you right now, but you're way too good for me and I don't want to scare you away. _

"It just is."

"Why?" He whispered again, leaning in closer to me.

"I'm here!" Nate announced, barging in the door, practically sending me back towards the wall.

"Holy shit!" I grabbed my heart. Blake, next to me continued laughing at me. "I didn't know you were coming."

"How else would I have gotten here?" Blake grinned at me. "No car, remember?"

"Okay, but you still never told me why you're even here, August isn't home."

"Do we need a reason to see you Alex? You're our friend." My heart sped up and I smiled.

"Are we now?"

"Of course!" And we brought you something." Nate pulled two bottles out of his backpack. "We've got nothing else to do tonight, so let's drink!"

I'd had a few drinks at parties before, but I'd never been drunk. Before I had a chance to reject Blake was handing me a plastic cup and Nate was tossing back his first.

After I'd had a few drinks, I felt infinitely better about the situation, better about everything actually. We drank and told stories, about everything. About things in our life that made us laugh, and the ones that made us cry. After a while, Nate fell asleep on the floor, leaving Blake and I alone sitting on my bed, he was lying with his head in my lap.

There wasn't a moment of silence; he mostly talked about Michelle, his high school girlfriend. She'd broken up with him after 3 years for someone else she'd met, but continued to play with his feelings, acting like they'd get back together and making him wait for her. His family loved her, so he still had to see her on a regular basis. She broke his heart, and I couldn't stop myself from hating her.

"I loved her, but I fucked up too." He said. "That's why I don't want to get into it with Rebecca, I'm not ready to start dating anyone, but she doesn't understand. She actually met Michelle, and do you know what she said?"

I shook my head no and brushed the hair from his eyes.

"She told Nate and me that Michelle was so nice, and that she didn't know why we hated her. She just doesn't understand. Have you ever had your heart broken, Alex?"

"Once." I whispered.

"Tell me about it."

"His name was Dean. He was the first guy I could honestly say I loved. We broke up this past school year. It was mutual, I mean we sort of grew apart, but it still hurt."

Blake rolled over and grabbed my hand.

"Do you still think about him?"

"Not so much." _Since all I can think about lately is you._

"That's good. Alex, he's an idiot if he hurt you. You're amazing."

I smiled to myself, I tried to think of something to say back, and then I noticed he'd fallen asleep lying there in my lap. All I could do was watch him sleep and hope this was going where I wanted it to.


	6. Chapter 6

**July 3**

When I woke up the next morning, both Blake and Nate were gone, but they hadn't bothered to take their mess with them. Cups were strewn all over the floor; mine and August's bed sheets were disheveled from my coed sleepover. The place was a wreck. I slowly started to discard the evidence of last night's festivities and when the place looked somewhat presentable, I decided to take a break and hop in the shower.

When I looked in the mirror, I was completely relieved the boys hadn't stuck around until morning. My make up was smeared all over my face and my hair looked like it hadn't been washed in a week, most likely due to my awkward sleeping position, smashed up against Blake in my tiny twin bed.

Although nothing happened, I still blushed when it came to mind. I spent the night with a boy, an older boy, an older boy that I _liked_, and his best friend, who is my friend's boyfriend. It sounded awful, but it was completely innocent, other than the underage drinking.

I had to wonder how August would react when she found out, hopefully she wouldn't be upset. I guess I'd find out when we went to the park for fireworks at midnight. Nate would be there too, but Blake was heading out of State with some friends, which made me the third wheel, though I'd pretty much gotten used to it by now, I still wished I could spend more time with Blake. I felt like we really were getting somewhere last night. I'd never talked to anyone that honestly before, not even Harper. I could talk to him about anything and he knew just what to say. He was charming and funny. I couldn't not like him, I don't think anyone could. There was something about him that made people like him, guys wanted to be his friend and girls wanted to be his girlfriend. I'd gotten more than a few dirty looks from girls while hanging out with him, but it didn't bother me at all, for once, people were jealous of _me._ It felt good to just be part of his life. We were friends and even if it didn't turn into something more, that was okay. I was just glad he was in my life at all. How many people can you say that about?

Without August here and no classes to attend, there wasn't much to do. I almost missed August freaking out about her assignments because she'd waited until the last minute. I'd finished all my extra work for break, so there was none of that to do either. I reached for my phone in my pocket and scrolled through my contacts, it started buzzing in my hands, and I jumped.

"Hello?"

"Spending the night with my boyfriend? Alex Russo! How could you?" August giggled.

"We had supervision! And he was way too drunk to be any fun anyway; he passed out an hour after he got here."

"Drinking too? Where is the little girl I met on the first day of summer?! Who _is_ this party girl?"

"Well, it's the new me, obviously."

"Nate told me that Blake really likes you."

"Wait, what?"

August laughed.

"Yeah, he said he was really excited to meet someone who was just like him. I'm glad you guys get along. You guys should be best friends. Just don't fall in love with him."

"Why is that?" I whispered, trying to sound nonchalant.

"Because he's a heart breaker, he tries to get with every girl. Don't get me wrong, he's my friend, but he's terrible with girls."

"Ha, yeah. Got it."

"So I'm going to go, just checking in. I'll see you tonight?"

"Of course, see you."

**July 4: Midnight**

I was running late yet again. I'd fallen asleep around 9 and woke up to several "where are you?" text messages from August. I was supposed to meet her at 11:30.

"Shit" I stumbled out the door and smacked right into someone's chest. I looked up to see Blake, in my doorway yet again.

"You're not supposed to be here."

"What do you mean?"

"You're supposed to be skateboarding, in another state."

"Not happy to see me? I was sent to see if you were still alive."

"Of course I am, I--"

"No time" He grabbed me, threw me over his shoulder, and ran down the stairs. Of course, I screamed the entire time. He dropped me in front of the car, making sure I landed on my feet.

"Get in the car!"

"What the hell? Don't ever do that again!"

"No promises" he said, and lightly shoved me into the passenger's seat, as he slid into the driver's side, buckling his seat belt before taking off toward the park.

"Where were you? I texted you like six times"

"I fell asleep."

"Do you see what partying does to you? Makes you lose out on precious time with your friends during extended curfew."

"Yeah well you didn't have to send that jerk over to carry me fireman style down the stairs and scare the crap out of me."

Everyone busted out laughing; I had to crack a smile.

"I'm not a jerk!" Blake yelled and started tickling me.

"Yes you are, don't touch me!" I said, while laughing and squirming away.

We were interrupted by the sound of the first firework going off. We stood in silence for twenty minutes, listening to assholes ooh and ah as loudly as they could. After the finale, the park started clearing out.

"August and I are going to stay here for a while, we'll see you guys later."

"I'm going to take Alex home then."

August shot me a look; I gave her one right back.

Blake and I sang together the entire way home. He knew all the words to my favorite songs and we couldn't help but laugh while making up our own versions. I was almost sad when we stopped in front of the house.

"Do you want to come up?" I asked nervously, unsure what he'd take from the question.

"I do, but I have to work tomorrow, and I have to give Nate his car back at some point. I'd probably fall asleep again if I came up with you."

"Alright, well I'll see you."

He leaned over and hugged me, I leaned back to pull away and he held me tighter and let me go seconds after.

"Goodnight Alex." He said, and turned away from me.

I climbed the stairs to my room; I hadn't even put one foot in the door when my phone buzzed.

"_So, when are we hanging out again?"_

August's warning came to mind. I shook it off, there was no way she was right about him. She didn't know what she was talking about, obviously.


	7. Chapter 7

**July 5**

I curled the last piece of my hair carefully, making an effort to make it look like I hadn't put any time into it at all, that I wake up with curls like in a shampoo commercial. Nate and Blake were going to be here in about 8 seconds to pick us up to go bowling, which was apparently a favorite past time of theirs. Two days of not seeing Blake and I couldn't get him out of my head for one second. I had to stop myself from texting him all the time, but couldn't help but wonder why he rarely texted me, other than if he'd just seen me to say goodnight. I couldn't complain, at least he spoke to me at all. I felt lucky to just have that.

"Let's go girls!" Nate barged in as always, and August ran over to give him a hug, which turned into a kiss, which ultimately led to a make out session in the door way. I slid past them and into the hallway, where Blake was leaning against the wall.

"Hey there, want to go to the car?"

"Absolutely."

"Getting pretty hot in there, huh?"

"What else would you expect?"

"Very True, Ms. Russo" He grinned at me. My heart fluttered and I remembered why I missed him. He made me feel incredible.

But that feeling was immediately wiped away when he opened the door to the back seat and Rebecca was perched in the middle seat, frantically texting away on her cell phone."Hey baby!" She said cheerfully, while staring me down at the same time.

Who says baby anyway? Girls like Rebecca, who are territorial and insecure and who have so many boyfriends they have to rename them baby so they don't slip up and call them by the name of an ex. Okay, so I was jealous, could you blame me? Maybe I could at least pretend to be happy for him if she were a nice girl. He could do much better.

Nate and August finally returned to the car, hand in hand and Nate sped off towards the bowling alley. Out of the corner of my eye, I watched Blake and Rebecca kiss. I suppose I started sulking because Blake elbowed me.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I lied and smiled as sweetly as I could.

"Liar." He really looked concerned and I felt bad.

"I'm fine! I promise."

"Alright, alright. Are you excited for bowling?"

"I guess so! I'm pretty terrible at it. I once bowled a 19." He laughed, and my heart sang. I loved when I could make him laugh.

***

"You're a liar!" Blake yelled for probably the tenth time that night, as I scored yet another strike. He'd spent most of the night talking to me, while Rebecca sat over at a table with a friend, glaring every once in a while. This time she was jealous of me, and I didn't feel bad at all.

"I can't believe you said you were bad, you're just trying to hustle us!"

"This is a coincidence I swear!" I leaned my body towards him and he hugged me, swinging me back and forth.

"We should get going" Nate yelled over.

We all piled in the car again and Nate flipped on the radio and turned it up so loud no one could speak. Which turned out just fine because Rebecca wasn't talking to anyone anyway, she was obviously pissed because Blake had spent most of his time with me, only going up to talk to her occasionally. Thankfully, she was being dropped off first since she lived closest to the bowling alley. Blake kissed her goodnight and she then slammed the car door and stomped up to her house.

"I have to get gas." Nate broke the silence that filled the car after Rebecca's dramatic exit. August followed Nate into the gas station which left Blake and I alone in the car, they weren't gone ten seconds before Blake's phone went off.

"Hello?" and then the screaming. I could faintly hear what she was saying. Blake exited the car and I watched him yell back, but couldn't hear anything. I sighed, what a crazy bitch.

***

August and I ran to our room to make curfew, 3 minutes after was when we got in.

"Guess what?" August said grinning.

"You're pregnant?" I said pulling the covers off my bed.

"No!" She screamed and threw her jeans, which she had just removed, at me.

"Then what, McConnell!?"

"Nate said he loved me!"

"What? When?"

"Tonight, in the gas station, in the back, where they keep the soda."

"Oh! How romantic! Are you going to marry him?"

"Shut up!" She laughed, throwing her top at me this time.

"I wish getting ready for bed was always this fun."

"Bitch, with me it is. Go to bed."

"Goodnight, Mrs….Nate."

"Goodnight, Mrs. Man Stealer." My heart skipped.

"What?"

"You heard me. Go to bed." As soon as my head hit the pillow my phone vibrated, Blake of course.

_Did you have fun?_

**Yes. **I wrote back quickly.

_So, you going to tell me what was wrong tonight?_

I had to think of something or he would never leave me alone, I couldn't tell him the truth, that I was jealous and as soon as I saw Rebecca my mood was soured.

**I was just thinking about Dean, you know.**

_I understand, but like I said Alex, he's an idiot if he couldn't see how amazing you are. What do you look for in a guy anyway?_

I smiled, hoping he was asking for his own sake.

**Someone who can make me laugh, and who is nice to me. Someone I can be myself with and who has the same interests as me.**

_Ooh, you're picky, but that's good. Never settle for anyone who doesn't deserve you. Goodnight Alex._

I held my phone to my chest and took a deep breath.

**Goodnight.**


End file.
